My Babysitter's a Wizard
by PurplePolkaDot18
Summary: What happens when Alex Russo moves into Whitechapel after being exposed? Will relationships build? Will true feelings come out? Will I ever stop asking questions?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alex: Dad why are we moving?

Dad: Thanks to my children wizards are exposed in New York.

Harper: Where are we going again?

Dad: Whitechapel. It's supposed to be a supernatural town. So we'll fit right in.

Alex: What about the wizard portal?

Harper: And the substation?

Dad: Professor Crumbs is going to stop by at the new house and give us the portal.

Mom: The substation we really don't know.

VROOM! VROOM! VROOM! THERE AT WHITECHAPEL. POOF! PROFESSOR CRUMBS APPEARS.

Dad: Professor Crumbs.

Professor Crumbs: Hello Jerry. I see you moved in quite well. I charmed the basement so it could be your new lair. Your lucky I gave you a second chance. If you blow this up I'll have to take your family portal. I f you blow it up another time I'll have to do the worst. Take away you privileges to enter the wizard world and your power.

Dad: I understand completely.

Professor Crumbs: Very well than. Hope you have a nice time here.

PROFESSOR CRUMBS FLASHES OUT.

Mom: Okay Harper and Alex go to sleep because tomorrow your starting school at Whitechapel High.

ALEX GRUNTS

THE NEXT DAY

Benny: Hey guys look.

Ethan: What is it?

Benny: It's a babe. Ethan are you alright.

Ethan: Yeah. Why?

Benny: Cause you almost had that look like the first time you saw S-

ETHAN KNEW WHAT BENNT WAS GOING TO SAY SO HE FINISHED THE SENTENCE.

Ethan: Smoothies.

Benny: Smooth-? Oh smoothies yeah right smoothies.

ETHAN TOOK THE MAGAZINE FROM BENNY.

Ethan: Russo children exposed wizardry in New York family relocated?

Rory: Is that her?

Sarah: At least they will have someone else to hit on except you.

Erica: Ah a nice vaca.

Harper: Alex lay low on magic.

Alex: Come on you know I will.

HARPER GAVE HER THE 'REALLY' LOOK.

Harper: Let's go say hi to them.

Alex: Give me 10 bucks.

Harper: Fine.

HARPER HAND OVER ALEX 10 BUCKS AND WENT TOWARD ETHAN, BENNY, RORY, ERICA, AND SARAH.

Harper: Hi I'm Harper.

Alex: I'm Alex.

Ethan: Hi I'm Ethan and this is…

Benny: Benny.

Rory: Rory.

Erica: Erica.

Sarah: Sarah.

Alex: What's that?

Ethan: It's a Wiz-consin Fashion magazine. My sister need it for a school project.

Alex: Can I see it.

Benny: It's the school's and we got to return it.

Alex: Ah come on can I see it?

ALEX STARTED RIPPING THE MAGAZINE OUT OF ETHAN'S HAND AND SUDDENLY ETHAT GO A VISION AND STRANGELY SO DID ALEX.

ETHAN'S VISION: It was Alex with a wand and having vision. Could Alex be a wizard and a seer?

ALEX'S VISION: It was Sarah, Erica, and Rory with fangs, Benny casting spells, and Ethan having vision.

Alex: Did you see that? Never mind.

ALEX LOOKED AT THE MAGAZINE COVER.

Alex: Where did you get this?

Harper: She lives up to these moments. Well I'LL SEE YOU IN P.E.

HARPER RUNS OFF.

Ethan: Guys we could tell her.

Erica: What's your blood type?

Sarah: Erica!

Benny: About the thing.

Ethan: Yes the thing.

Alex: Vampires, spell caster, and seer.

Ethan: And your a seer and a wizard.

Alex: That's why i saw you guys. But I never saw anything like this.

Benny: Let's take her to grandma's.

Alex: What does your grandma know about anything?

Benny: She's an Earth Priestess.

Alex: Can I bring Harper? I know she's not supposed to know about magic but I told her anyway.

Benny: Sure (whispering) She digs me.

Ethan: (whispering) Yeah right.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Benny's Grandma: Hey sweetie. Who are your new friends?

Benny: Well this is Alex and Harper they're new here.

Benny's Grandma: Well it's nice to meet you girls.

Harper: Nice to meet you too.

Benny's Grandma: What seems to be the problem?

Alex: I'm a wizard and I started having visions after I met them.

Benny's Grandma: Oh (laughs) I know why but I can't say now. Oh canoeing.

Benny: Canoe- oh canoeing I get it grandma nice.

Harper: Why don't all of you come over?

Ethan, Benny, Rory, Erica, and Sarah: I guess so.

AT THE RUSSO'S

Dad: Alex we got to get ready for your ma-. Oh hello.

Ethan, Benny, Rory, Erica, and Sarah: Hello.

Alex: Dad this is Ethan, Benny, Rory, Erica, and Sarah.

Dad: Alex we have that thing with your brothers.

Alex: My wizard lessons?

Dad: She likes to pretend she's a wizard.

Sarah: Its okay Mr. Russo we know she's a wizard.

Alex: But don't worries Ethan is a seer, Benny is a spellcaster, and Rory, Erica, and Sarah are vampires.

Dad: No wonder Justin's monster detector is going off.

Harper: Don't worry he's just practicing. He's the only monster hunter left.

Rory: What happened to the rest?

Harper: They went bye-bye.

Justin: Dad do you know-

Alex: Everyone this is my brainier brother Justin.

Ethan, Benny, Rory, Erica, and Sarah: Hi.

Alex: Don't worry he's like this around girls. Anyway do you guys want to stay and watch us door wizard lessons?

Ethan, Benny, Rory, Erica, and Sarah: Sure.

Erica: But after that can we go to the mall.

Alex: I know this awesome store in the wiz mall cute clothes.

_**Sorry of the short chapter. It could have been longer.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dad: Our lesson today is love potions.

Benny: I know a per-

ETHAN, RORY, ERICA, AND SARAH STARE AT BENNY.

Ethan: They almost tried to kill us.

Benny: Hey at least it worked.

Ethan: Yeah for 6 hours then they tried to kill us. You don't know how hard it was running away from jealous boyfriends, karate girls, and vampire girls.

JUSTIN STARTED TEARING UP.

Rory: What's wrong with him?

Max: It's nothing.

Justin: It's okay Max. I think I could tell them. About a year ago we found Juliet then Mason said he never stopped loving her-

Alex: Skip that part I was mad at him what do you except.

Justin: Well it's your fault. If you didn't try to help me with the monster hunting the mummy wouldn't have taking her.

Alex: Don't blame me blame Mason sooner or later they would have met.

Justin: Anyway Mason took Alex to prove her love with her by taking her to Transylvania (or how every you spell it) to find the true love necklace she threw. Juliet and I showed up because we wanted to take Alex home. Mason wouldn't let her so we started fighting then Juliet came in then Mason scratched her. She bit him. Juliet turned to her real age and Mason turned into a wolf because he was a werewolf and I never saw Juliet till that day.

Sarah: So you're saying if a vampire is scratched by a werewolf they turn to their original age they got bit?

Justin: Well yeah if your parents are original vampires.

Sarah: Aw…

Ethan: That's sounds like how (mumbles) Sarah became a full vampire.

Max: What?

Sarah: How I became a full vampire.

Ethan: It's Rory's fault. If he hadn't crash into the satellite dish then Benny wouldn't have pulled out that board game. If Rory hadn't played it by himself we wouldn't have to dig up the _cubuile animus_ and Jesse wouldn't have gotten out.

Dad: Anyway some love potions have the hatred side. When it's more effective the more you got to run. Some are drinking.

Alex: I remember that.

Justin: You head blew bigger every time you complimented yourself.

Alex: Yeah. (Giggles)

Dad: If you use this spell if brings out everyone's true emotions.

Alex: Come let's blow this pop stand.

Dad: Alex no.

Alex: Any volunteers? No fine but there will be later.

Dad: Well I guess that's it for today.

Erica: Can we go to the mall now?

Alex: Sure.

DAD, JUSTIN, AND MAX EXIT THE LAIR. RORY, HARPER, ERICA, AND SARAH WENT THOUGH THE WIZARD PORTAL. BEFORE ETHAN COULD LEAVE…

Alex: Okay come on spill it.

Ethan: Spill what?

Alex: I saw that look when my dad said this spell got bring out anyone's true emotions.

Ethan: Oh that was nothing.

Alex: Oh really. Huh. _Emotionus fixus._

Ethan: I didn't want anyone to find out that I like Sarah and maybe you too.

Alex: You really like me?

Ethan: I guess so.

Alex: I guess I like you too.

ALEX GAVE A PECK ON THE CHEEK.

Ethan: Just don't tell anyone.

Alex: Don't worry your secrets safe with me. If you don't tell anyone too.

Ethan: Okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alex: Here it is.

Benny: What are we doing to do?

Alex: Tell us what clothes look best on us.

Rory: I think that is the most appropriate answer.

EVERYONE ENTER THE SHOP. ALEX WALKS OUT WITH A TORQUIOSE DRESS WITH RUFFLES, SPARKLES, BELT WITH SILVER CIRCLE, AND BLACK BOOTS. SARAH IN PINK, ERICA IN BLUE AND HARPER IN GREEN.

The Boys: Wow!

The Girls: Thanks!

Alex: Harper.

Harper: What?

Alex: It's Mason.

Harper: Let me take care of this.

Alex: Harper no.

BUT TO LATER HARPER WENT OFF.

Harper: What are you doing here?

Mason: Hello Harper. Is Alex here? Well, off course she is or you wouldn't be here. Can I talk to her?

Harper: Well, we are trying on clothes and getting opinions from them. Don't worry you could trust her.

Mason: All I want to do is ask her what I should do with the true love necklace.

Harper: Fine I'll see what I could do.

HARPER WALKS TOWARD ALEX.

Harper: He wants to know what to do with to true love necklace.

Alex: I'll talk to him.

ALEX WALKS TOWARD MASON.

Mason: Alex you look beautiful.

Alex: Thanks that's what Ethan said to me…and Sarah.

Mason: Who's this Ethan?

Alex: I can't tell you because you'll end up eating him or attacking him like you did with Dean and Chris who wasn't even by boyfriend.

Mason: So Ethan's your boyfriend.

Alex: No at least I don't know.

Mason: So what should I do with the necklace? I keep it, sell it, or give it to you so you decide.

Alex: I don't know, you don't know what to do with it, so sell it… at least to one of them.

Mason: Fine.

MASON WALKS TOWARD ETHAN NOT KNOWING IT WAS HIM.

Mason: Hello lad would you like to buy this necklace for your true. When you put it on her you'll know if she loves you.

Ethan: How much does it cost?

Mason: $65.

Ethan: Okay.

ETHAN HANDS MASON $65 AND MASON WALKS TOWARD ALEX.

Mason: Nice to see you Alex.

Alex: Nice to see you too. Bye.

Mason: Bye.

MASON EXITS AND ALEX WALKS TOWARD ETHAN, BENNY, RORY, HARPER, ERICA, AND SARAH.

Sarah: Who was that?

Alex: He was an old boyfriend-

Harper: Who's a werewolf and-

Alex: Ate my older boyfriend Dean and attacked a guy who wasn't even by boyfriend. Basically attacks a guy who I get along but I don't have to worry now. Thank God.

THE GIRLS GO IN THE STALLS AND COME OUT IN NEW CLOTHES.

ERICA- RED SHIRT, BLACK SHORT SLEEVED JACKET, BLACK BELTW/ SILVER HOOP, DENIM SKIRT, RED VELVET COLORED IN VELVET TIGHTS, AND BLACK BOOTS.

SARAH- WHITE SHORT SLEEVED SHIRT W/ 4 SHADES OF PINK IN A BOX W/ 4 SQUARES, RIPPED JEANS, AND RED SNEAKERS W/ A BLUE STRIPE ON THE SIDE.

HARPER- RED SHIRT W/ BLACK POLKA DOTS W/SCRUNCHED UP SLEEVES, LIGHT BLUE ELBOW LENGTH SWEATER, LIME COLORED JEANS, AND WHITE SNEAKERS.

ALEX- PURPLE SHORT STECHY SLEEVED SHIRT, BLACK JACKET, BLACK JEANS, BLACK BELT W/ SILVER HOOP, AND BLACK SHOES.

Alex: My casual flirtatious.

Harper, Sarah, and Erica: Mine too.

Sarah: I should get going.

Alex: Why?

Sarah: I have babysitting.

Alex: Okay we'll just check out.

THEY BOUGHT THE CLOTHES. EXIT THE STORE. EXIT THE WIZARD WORLD. EVERYBODY LEAVES AND ETHAN AND SARAH ARE HOME. WELL ETHAN'S HOUSE. ETHAN AND SARAH ENTER THE HOUSE.

Ethan: Hey Mom.

Ethan's Mom: Hey sweetie Jane's at a friend's house for the night. Sarah could still stay.

Ethan: Cool.

Ethan: Bye Mom.

ETHAN'S DAD AND MOM LEAVE THE HOUSE AND ETHAN HEARS A KNOCK ON THE DOOR. ETHAN OPENS THE DOOR.

Rory: Did I hear a party if not I brought one.

BENNY, ERICA, HARPER, AND ALEX SHOW UP BEHIND RORY.

Ethan: What?

Rory: With my super sensitive vampire hearing I heard Jane is not here so I thought it would be a perfect opportunity for a party. Or a small gathering of friends.

Ethan: I guess okay.

Alex: Ethan can I ask you something.

Ethan: Sure.

BOTH WALK AWAY FROM THE GROUP.

Alex: Are we like-

Ethan: Together?

Alex: Yeah

Ethan: I you want.

Alex: Okay but let's keep it private for a little while to take it in.

Ethan: That's what I was thinking.

THEY WALK TOWARDS BENNY, RORY, HARPER, ERICA, AND SARAH.

Rory: Let's play truth or dare. I always wanted to pick a question that makes someone choose dare when they pick truth and say I dare you to say the truth.

Benny: For every person who chooses truth I could use the truth spell.

Alex: No I will if you want a truth spell. It affects everyone and me. So save you magic for another time.

Benny: (whispering) Is she hot or what?

Ethan: (whispering) I guess.

Alex: You'll probably end up hating me or loving me.

_Some are evil, Some are kind_

_All must read each other's mind._

MAGICAL WHOSH SOUND.

Alex: Erica truth or dare?

Benny: (chanting) Truth truth truth thru-

ERICA GLARES AT BENNY.

Erica: Truth if it makes him shut up.

Alex: Who do you think is more…irresistible Rory or Benny? And you can't say I would rather drop dead or anything like that. The Truth Spell is in effect.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**When something is in italics it's probably a spell, thoughts or flashbacks.**_

Erica: I don't know. Both are simply irresistible. What am I saying?

ETHAN, BENNY, RORY, AND SARAH LOOK AT ERICA WITH SURPRISE.

Ethan: _Alex should really run._

Alex: Who said I should run?

Ethan, Benny, Rory, Sarah, Erica, and Harper: No one

Erica: But you should consider it.

ALEX SCREAMS AND RUNS AWAY FROM ERICA.

Benny: _How I love a good cat fight especially between two babe-tastic babes. If I had to choose a side I honestly don't know who to choose._

SUDDENTLY ERICA STOPS CHASING ALEX AND ALEX STOPS.

Erica: What? You don't know? HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW?

ETHAN, BENNY, RORY, HARPER, ALEX, AND SARAH LOOK AT ERICA WITH CONFUSION IN THEIR FACES.

Ethan, Benny, Rory, Harper, Alex, and Sarah: What?

Erica: Like you don't know Benny. "If I had to choose a side I honestly don't know who to choose."

Benny: I didn't- Alex did you put a mind reading spell?

Alex: No did you?

Benny: No.

Benny: _I hope she doesn't know I put the emotion spell her dad told us. But I'm a level 1 spellcaster._

Alex: YOU DID WHAT? HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID BENNY?

Erica: I don't know what you're talking about but Benny is naturally stupid.

Alex: Why did you use the emotion spell when I used the truth spell!

Benny: Well in case if anybody had to use true emotions.

Alex: Now literally we could read each other's mind.

Rory: Even mentally pictures.

Alex: I don't know.

Rory: Memories from the past?

Alex: I don't know.

Rory: Basically whatever we think is like us talking?

Alex: Yes.

Ethan:_ Oh they'll find out._

Sarah: _Find out what?_

Ethan: _Nothing. Alex and Benny take the spells off now._

MAGICAL WHOOSH AGAIN THE SPELLS ARE OFF.

Harper: _Thank God._

Alex: _Yeah the mind reading I have no idea how long it will last. Oh Harper remember that time when Justin and I turned Max into a girl, Maxine._

Harper: _Yeah._

Ethan: I'm going to find a board game.

Alex: I'll come too.

Harper: _Alex what was that all about?_

Alex: _What was what all about?_

Harper: _You never offer to help unless something bad is going to happen and you make it happen._

ALEX SCOFFS.

Alex: What? No I don't.

Harper: _Really Alex._

Alex: _What?_

Harper: _$10 if you do something wrong._

Alex: _Fine._

ALEX GETS UP FOLLOWING ETHAN TO THE BASEMENTOT LOOK FOR SOME GAMES.

Benny: I'll order some 'za.

BENNY PICKS HIS PHONE AND DIALS THE NUMBER TO THE PIZZA PLACE.

Benny: Hey it's me make it the usually supper size that puppy but no garlic. If it's not here in 32 minutes it's free engage!

15 MINTUES LATER ALEX AND ETHAN ENTER THE ROOM. BENNY REALIZES THAT ETHAN'S HAIR IS ALL SCRUFFY.

Benny: E, what happened to your hair?

Ethan: Alex was trying to make ponytails in my hair.

Rory: Why was she making ponytails in your hair and didn't use a spell?

Alex: I got bored and if I did use a spell it would probably make him have long ponytails.

Erica: Where are the games?

Ethan: The games? The games…

Alex: Were only math and I think we saw monopoly.

Sarah: So where is it?

Alex: Ethan saw a spider and freaked out.

Benny: Why didn't I hear him scream?

Alex: I found duck tape and put it over his mouth.

Benny: Why aren't there marks?

Alex: Because I put make up on him.

Ethan: Why don't we all go look for monopoly.

Harper: Good idea.

ETHAN, BENNY, RORY, SARAH, ERICA, ALEX, AND HARPER GO DOWN STAIRS. ERICA FINDS MONOPOLY RIGHT ON TOP OFF THE SHELF BY THE STAIRS AND PULLS IT DOWN.

Erica: It's right here.

Ethan: Right that's where it was.

ETHAN, BENNY, RORY, SARAH, ERICA, ALEX, AND HARPER GO UP STAIRS AND FIND PROFFESOR CRUMBS AND DAD (ALEX'S DAD) STANDING IN THE LIVING ROOM.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alex: Dad? Professor Crumbs? What are you doing here?

Dad: I would ask the same thing?

Professor Crumbs: How could you expose wizardry again?

Alex: Ethan is a seer, Benny is spellcaster, and Rory, Erica, and Sarah are vampires.

Dad: I know that.

Professor Crumbs: Why didn't you tell me that earlier?

Dad: Because how was I going to drive with the Magic Crystal Replay ball.

Alex: Why do you have the Magic Crystal Replay ball?

Dad: To see what you were doing for the past 26 minutes.

THE MAGIC CRYSTAL REPLAY BALL PLAYS.

_Rory: Did I hear a party if not I brought one._

_BENNY, ERICA, HARPER, AND ALEX SHOW UP BEHIND RORY._

_Ethan: What?_

_Rory: With my super sensitive vampire hearing I heard Jane is not here so I thought it would be a perfect opportunity for a party. Or a small gathering of friends._

_Ethan: I guess okay._

_Alex: Ethan can I ask you something._

_Ethan: Sure._

_BOTH WALK AWAY FROM THE GROUP._

_Ethan: That's what I was thinking._

_THEY WALK TOWARDS BENNY, RORY, HARPER, ERICA, AND SARAH._

_Rory: Let's play truth or dare. I always wanted to pick a question that makes someone choose dare when they pick truth and say I dare you to say the truth._

_Benny: For every person who chooses truth I could use the truth spell._

_Alex: No I will if you want a truth spell. It affects everyone and me. So save you magic for another time._

_Benny: (whispering) Is she hot or what?_

_Ethan: (whispering) I guess._

_Alex: You'll probably end up hating me or loving me._

_Some are evil, Some are kind_

_All must read each other's mind._

_MAGICAL WHOSH SOUND._

_Alex: Erica truth or dare?_

_Benny: (chanting) Truth truth truth thru-_

_ERICA GLARES AT BENNY._

_Erica: Truth if it makes him shut up._

_Alex: Who do you think is more…irresistible Rory or Benny? And you can't say I would rather drop dead or anything like that. The Truth Spell is in effect._

_Erica: I don't know. Both are simply irresistible. What am I saying?_

_ETHAN, BENNY, RORY, AND SARAH LOOK AT ERICA WITH SURPRISE._

_Alex: Who said I should run?_

_Ethan, Benny, Rory, Sarah, Erica, and Harper: No one_

_Erica: But you should consider it._

_ALEX SCREAMS AND RUNS AWAY FROM ERICA._

_SUDDENTLY ERICA STOPS CHASING ALEX AND ALEX STOPS._

_Erica: What? You don't know? HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW?_

_ETHAN, BENNY, RORY, HARPER, ALEX, AND SARAH LOOK AT ERICA WITH CONFUSION IN THEIR FACES._

_Ethan, Benny, Rory, Harper, Alex, and Sarah: What?_

_Erica: Like you don't know Benny. "If I had to choose a side I honestly don't know who to choose."_

_Benny: I didn't- Alex did you put a mind reading spell?_

_Alex: No did you?_

_Benny: No._

_Alex: YOU DID WHAT? HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID BENNY?_

_Erica: I don't know what you're talking about but Benny is naturally stupid._

_Alex: Why did you use the emotion spell when I used the truth spell!_

_Benny: Well in case if anybody had to use true emotions._

_Alex: Now literally we could read each other's mind._

_Rory: Even mentally pictures._

_Alex: I don't know._

_Rory: Memories from the past?_

_Alex: I don't know._

_Rory: Basically whatever we think is like us talking?_

_Alex: Yes._

_Sarah: Find out what?_

_Ethan: Nothing. Alex and Benny take the spells off now._

_MAGICAL WHOOSH AGAIN THE SPELLS ARE OFF._

_Ethan: I'm going to find a board game._

_Alex: I'll come too._

_ALEX SCOFFS._

_Alex: What? No I don't._

_Alex: What?_

_Alex: Fine._

_ALEX GETS UP FOLLOWING ETHAN TO THE BASEMENT TO LOOK FOR SOME GAMES._

Alex: Stop it I'll tell you what happened. I was trying to make ponytails in Ethan's hair because I got bored looking for a game and Harper ran off with Benny, Rory, and Erica. I tried to stop her.

Harper: Actually it was the other way around.

Alex: _Do you want me to tell them the truth why you came._

Harper: _Do you want me to tell them the truth why you came._

Alex: _How do you know?_

Harper: _I've known you long enough to know when you pretending to be nice or actually nice. You're actually being nice. I'm taking a risk. I'm playing the card._

Alex: You wouldn't.

Harper: Yes I Harper Finkle is playing the card.

Professor Crumbs and Dad: Don't.

Professor Crumbs: Even I the great Professor Crumbs ended up leaving the room with embarrassment, fear, and/or tears.

Harper: Twice.

Dad: Harper we better leave before we can.

Alex: And I know exactly what she's going to use while she's playing the card.

Harper: Hey do you all want to know what Alex was really does in the basement.

Alex: You wouldn't and I though you would tell why I actually came here.

Harper: You really want to say that inside of what I'm going to say.

Alex: Yeah I would if you say why you actually came.

Harper: I not going to leave the room crying you are.

Professor Crumbs: Where did you get the popcorn?

Dad: I carried it for the Magic Crystal Replay Ball. Want some?

Professor Crumbs: Don't if I do.

Dad: Professor Crumbs you should poof up some tissues for later.

PROFESSOR CRUMBS POOFS UP A BOX OF TISSUES ON A TABLE.

Harper: _Canoodeler._

Alex: _You would have done the exact same thing._

Harper:_ No I wouldn't and if I did I wouldn't have done it right away. How long?_

Alex: _A couple of days._

Alex: And those couple of days it felt like I was with Mason again!

Harper: Really?

Alex: Yes.

ALEX PUT HER HANDS ON HER HAND AND GETS A VISION.

ALEX SEES BENNY HAD ETHAN A BOTTLE FILLED WITH SOMETHING. ETHAN SPRAYS IT ON SARAH AND ME. THAN WE START GOING CRAZY FOR HIM. THAN SARAH AND ME STARTED HATING THAN STOPPED AND REPEATED.

Alex: What was that?

Harper: What?

Alex: I saw Benny handing Ethan a perfume shaped bottle filled with something and Ethan sprayed it on Sarah and me. Than we started going crazy for him and Sarah and me started hating him than stopped and repeating.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Benny: _That can mean only one thing you got two babes crushing on you. I want to say good but it's not good since one's a wiz and the other's a vamp._

Dad: Yeah I think we should go Alex, Harper come on.

ALEX TAKES HER WAND OUT AND FLASHES HOME. PROFESSOR CRUMBS FLAHS DAD, AND HARPER HOME. ETHAN'S MOM AND DAD WAK IN THE DOOR.

Ethan's Mom: Hey kids.

Benny: I'm going to go.

Rory: Yeah me too.

Erica: Yeah bye.

Sarah: Bye Ethan.

Ethan: Bye.

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL.

Benny: Hey Ethan.

Ethan: Benny.

Benny: Dude I asked grandma about Alex's vision so she gave me this.

BENNY PULLED A PERFUME SHAPED BOTTLE OUT OF HIS BACKPACK AND HANDED IT TO ETHAN.

Benny: Use it on Sarah and Alex it will show there true emotions when it hits the 'I'm going to kill you' side.

Ethan: Are you sure?

Benny: Yeah just don't drop it.

Ethan: I know.

Benny: Here come the two Ethan lovers. Bye.

BENNY RAN OFF.

Alex: _I'm sorry Sarah._

Sarah: _Why didn't you tell me or anyone?_

Alex: _I didn't say because I knew he loved someone else and I was okay with that._

SARAH AND ALEX WALK UP TO ETHAN. THEN HARPER, RORY, AND ERICA.

Sarah: Who?

Alex: It isn't that obvious already.

Sarah: No.

Erica: Where's Benny ?

Rory: Why do you want to-

RORY SPOTS ALEX.

Rory: _Never mind._

Erica:_ Better._

Ethan: Benny left and he gave me this.

ETHAN SHOWED THEM THE BOTTLE BENNY HANDED HIM.

Alex: That's the one.

Ethan: _Vamoose. Girl and boy._

ERICA AND RORY LEAVE.

Ethan: Benny wants me to test out a new potion.

Sarah: And you want us to test it out.

Ethan: Yeah.

Alex: If anything goes wrong it's your fault.

SARAH AND ALEX TAKE THE BOTTLE AND SPRAY IT ON THEMSELEVES.

Sarah: Hey there cutie.

Alex: Hey sweetie pie.

BOTH GIRLS SAID AND CUDDLED UP TO HIM. BENNY CAME WALKING TOWARDS THEM.

Benny: If you want to talk to the goo-goo side them directly, mentally to the real.

Ethan: _Okay._

Sarah:_ What did you do?_

Ethan: _Benny wanted to try out the new love potion he found._

Sarah:_ Yeah cause the last one turned out so great._

Alex: _Well why didn't you say that?_

Ethan:_ Cause I knew you would say no._

Sarah:_ Well ding-ding-ding someone's smart._

Alex: _Here take my wand in case if anything goes bad I just don't hurt you with magic._

Ethan:_ Okay._

Ethan: Hey Alex can I borrow your wand?

Alex: Sure anything you want cupcake.

Sarah: _You better run the hatred side is going to be in effect soon._

Ethan: _I'll go back inside the cage of eternity with the key._

Ethan: I go to go.

Alex: Do you have to?

Ethan: Yes I do.

Sarah: Bye sugarplum.


	8. Author's Note

_**Sorry if my stories aren't so interesting. I just have some ideas for a new fanfiction and I don't want to be one of those people who start a fanfiction but never finish them. If you have any ideas what should happen next I'd love to hear them.**_

_**:) :) :)**_

_**~PurplePolkaDot18**_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

ETHAN WENT HOME AND GOTSOME THING HE WOULD NEED FOR THE CAGE PLUS THE KEY. HE WOULDN'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT WOUND HAPPEN IF HE HADN'T TAKEN THE KEY. HE TEXTED BENNY.

_Benny I'm in the cage. -Ethan_

A COUPLE SECONDS LATER.

_Do you have the key? -Benny_

_No I left it right outside the cage of course I have with me. -Ethan_

_Hurtful. -Benny_

Sarah: What are you doing in the cage come out here so I could rip your head off.

Alex: No I do.

Sarah: Why don't we both rip his head off so it could be twice as much pain.

_I got to go. –Ethan_

_Good luck. –Benny._

Alex: What happened? Never mind give me my wand back so I could put you over a hole of lava.

Ethan: No.

Sarah: I never knew you would say no to her.

Alex: What does that mean?

Sarah: You know what I mean. Who is she?

ALEX GLANCES AT ETHAN AND SIGHS.

Alex: It's you! He loves you too!

Sarah: I-hate him.

SARAH RUNS TO THE CAGE. SO DOES ALEX. SHE TRIES TO REACH FOR HER WAN BUT SHE CAN'T REACH IT.

Alex: Use your stupid vampire strength.

Sarah: Who you calling stupid your useless without your stupid wand.

Ethan:_ Three more stupid hours._

Sarah: _Either ways you will wash my car and make us lemonade by yourself._

Ethan: _What about Benny?_

Sarah: _He's going to massage his grandma's 'bunions' again for a whole 30 minutes._

Alex: _I thought he could sit through an hour of my brother talking about himself._

Sarah: _If he's a nerd it won't affect him._

Alex: _Or longer. Even Harper can't and she's the most normal in the family._

ETHAN SETS HIS PHONE ALARM SO IT GOES OFF IN 3 HOURS AND WENT TO SLEEP.

3 HOURS LATER…

WOKE UP BY THE WHISPERS AND HIS PHONE ALARM.

Sarah: (whispers) He's cute when he sleeps.

Alex: (whispers) I know but where going to do what lemonade and wash car thing or 1 hour talking about my brother.

Sarah: Both but 15 minutes.

Alex: Fine.

ETHAN YAWNS AND STRECTHES HIS ARMS.

Ethan: How was it?

Alex: Lemonade, wash car, and 15 minutes of my brother talking.

Ethan: Fine.

AFTER 35 MINUTES OF WASHING THE CAR, 15 MINUTES OF LEMONADE, ETHAN WAS DONE.

Alex: Now let's go to my brother.

ALEX TAKES HER WAND AND FLASHES OUT WITH SARAH AND ETHAN. THEY END UP IN HER HOUSE BY THE BASEMENT DOOR.

Alex: He should be here.

ALEX OPENS THE DOOR. SARAH AND ETHAN FOLLOW HER.

Alex: Hey Justin this guy wants to talk to you. Well, Sarah and I are going to the mall.

ALEX TAKES HER WAN AND FLASHES OUT WITH SARAH.

Justin: What do you want to talk about?

Ethan: I'll talk about Sarah if you talk about Juliet.

Justin: What's so special about Sarah?

Ethan: She's like Juliet. Vampire.

Justin: Is/was she your girlfriend?

Ethan: No but I wish since day one.

Justin: That's how I felt about Juliet. I remember the first day I met her.

-Flashback-

Justin: _As expected. The place is very busy. Ah ha there open 24 hours. I don't know why I said ah ha. Oh there's one of their menus._

_JULIET WALKS UP TO JUSTIN AND PICK UP THE MENU HE'S LOOKING AT._

Juliet: _You know there take out menus. If you want a copy the trash out front has 20 of them._

Justin: _I take photo graphs of menus. I'm an artist an Australian menu artist. Love your verity of sandywiches._

Juliet: _I was so unbored with the Australian thing until you said sanywiches._

Justin: _(laughs) You don't say that? Um I'm sorry._

Juliet: _No don't be sorry. I kind of like fake accents._

Justin: _I'm Justin._

Juliet: _I'm Juliet._

-End of Flashback-

Ethan: Yeah mine was less romantic.

-Flashback-

Benny: _What do you think?_

Ethan: _Benny!_

Benny: _Those are state of the art alien detectors goggles._

Ethan: _Yeah so?_

Benny: _A high school cafeteria is a perfect place to test them out._

Ethan: _Yeah and a place to brand us as dorks for the next 4 years._

Benny: _ Give me those._

Ethan: _No._

Benny: _Give me._

Ethan: _No you promise to be cool?_

Benny: _Yes I will now give me them back._

Rory: _Hey guys. Hey over here._

Benny: _Oh man._

Rory: _The three amigos reunite. Do any of you have a buck 28?_

Ethan: _(scoffs) Okay that's it I'm getting away from you guys before I'm doomed to be-_

SARAH WALKS UP WITH A TRAY OF SLOPPY JO. ETHAN SPILLS IT.

Sarah: _Ah! Dork! Thank you so much._

SARAH WALKS AWAY AND BENNY COMES UP BEHIND ETHAN.

Benny: _That is one babe-tastic tower of babe-ailon._

Ethan: So Was Juliet a vampire when you met her?

Justin: Yeah. Sarah?

Ethan: She was a fledgling. A fledgling is not a full vampire until she/he drinks blood.

Justin: What do you mean was?

Ethan: (sighs) I'll hate him forever.

-Flashback-

Sarah: _Let him go._

Erica: _I don't care how cute you are no one puts me in a trance._

Jesse: _Why do you care about this meat? In 500 years you won't remember its name. Come with me and be what you're meant to be._

Sarah: _Get through your tiny bat brain. If you hurt one of my friends I will make you regret it even if it takes 1,000 years. But I will never NEVER become one of you._

Jesse: _We'll see._

JESSE PULLS UP ETHAN'S SLEEVE AND BITES HIS ARM. ETHAN FALLS AND BENNY COMES IN.

Benny: _Ethan!_

Jesse: _Now either you become one of us or he does. Your choice. See you soon._

JESSE VANISHES WITH A SINISTER SMILE.

Sarah: _Ethan!_

SARAH GOES TO ETHAN'S SIDE.

Ethan: _No!_

SARAH BITES ETHAN RIGHT WERE JESSE BIT HIM SUCKING OUT THE VENOM.

Benny: _What's she doing?_

Erica: _She's saving him._

Ethan: Sarah!

SARAH PULLS BACK AND ETHAN FALLS UNCONSIESLY. AT ETHAN'S HOUSE

Grandma: Don't _worry honey. Sarah got the venom out. Your heart's still beating. You're going to be all right._

Ethan: _Yeah but Sarah isn't. Benny I feel terrible._

Benny: _What do you except? You got bitten by a vampire—(whispers) a vampire._

Ethan: _Sarah gave up whatever chance of her life to save me._

Benny: _She really is the 8 bucks an hour your mom pays her. Eh He. (Benny laughs)_

Ethan: _Benny._

Benny:_ I'm just trying to lighten the mood_.

Ethan: _There's nothing left for her now._

IN FRONT OF ETHAN'S HOUSE

Sarah: _He'll be okay, right?_

Erica: _Yeah._

Rory: _Ethan is like a rock when we were both sick with the pig flu. I was puking for like-_

ERICA PUNCHES RORY IN THE ARM.

Rory: _Owww! Well welcome to team V Sarah. It might not be awesome at first but after a few decades or so-_

RORY EARNED HIS SELF ANOTHER PUNCH IN THE ARM FROM ERICA.

Rory: _Owww!_

Erica: S_o I guess we'll really be best friends-forever now. Huh?_

Rory: _Enough of the girl gag. Let's hit that after party now._

RORY ZIPPES IN THE AIR.

Erica: _Welcome to the rest of your life girlfriend. When you're ready we will be there for you._

ERICA ZIPPES IN THE AIR. SARAH SIGHS AND ZIPPES AFTER HER.

-End of Flashback-

Justin: Hey at least she cares about you.

Ethan: Really?

SARAH AND ALEX APPEAR IN THE LAIR.

Alex: How was it? Terribly? Boring?

Ethan: He was talking about Juliet.

Alex: I'm so sorry.

Ethan: Don't be. But that did lead me tell him about the first day of high school and the most tragic event in history.

Alex: What' the most tragic event?

Ethan: Jesse…dance…bites me… saves… me wanting to kill him more.

Sarah: Basically I'm not a fledgling anymore. Any ways I got to go home.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

AS SARAH WAS WALKING TOHER HOUSE TO DROPP OFF HERSTUFF SHE GOTAT THE MALL WITH ALEX. JESSE DECIDES TO DROPP BY.

Jesse: Miss me.

Sarah: Jesse!

SARAH DROPPED HER BAGS.

Jesse: I have preposition to make. I will turn your back into a human again if you go on the next time Erica wants to eat. But poor Ethan will have to forget about you like you were never there but the rest will remember you.

Sarah: You promise?

Jesse: I promise and I will leave you alone forever. Got 2 days.

JESSE DISAPPERED WITH HIS VAMPIRE SPEED. SARAH WENT TO HER HOUSE AND DROPPED OFF HER BAGS AND WENT TO ETHAN'S HOUSE ANOTHER FRIDAY. SARAH TOOK OUT HER PHONE AND TEXTED ERICA.

_Meet me Ethan's house _–Sarah

_Kk _–Erica

AT THE RUSSO'S HOUSE

Dad: Alex great news.

Alex: What?

Dad: Professor Crumbs erased all the minds in New York so they don't remember we're wizards. We could go back home.

Alex: What?

Dad: We're leaving on Sunday.

AT ETHAN'S HOUSE

Ethan's Dad: Oh hey Sarah. Guys Sarah's here!

Jane: Hey Sarah.

Sarah: Hey Jane. Good luck at salsa dancing.

Ethan's Dad: Thanks.

Jane: Let's play dress up.

Sarah: Okay.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Sarah: Hold on Jane. Hey Erica.

Erica: What's so important?

Ethan: What's going on?

ETHAN COMES DOWN STAIRS FOLLOWED BY BENNY AND RORY.

Sarah: Great everyone's here. I guess Jane could hear.

Jane: Yeah.

Sarah: Jesse has another deal.

Rory: His deals are never good.

Sarah: But this is what I've wanted.

Benny: What?

Sarah: He said he could turn me back. To a human.

Jane: What's the catch?

Sarah: He has two. One I can't tell. The second he will erase me from one of your minds.

EVERYONE GLANCES AT ETHAN.

Ethan: What?

Jane: Seriously Ethan again.

Sarah: But you guys don't.

Erica: Anyways I'm hungry Sarah?

Sarah: What do I got to lose.

Rory: Can I come?

Erica: I guess so.


	11. Author's Note 2

_**I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this fanfiction because school started and I have a lot of homework.**_

_**:) :) :)**_

_**~PurplePolkaDot18**_


End file.
